To Save A Life
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: To save a life is all it took...but the dangers where no easy task...
1. Chapter 1

_They knew the state he was in. They knew he wouldn't be able to survive. But, just the thought of putting him down...it truly saddened them._

_He had saved them countless times from evil, and even risked his own life just to save theirs. And now just looking at him, him being so weak...it was just truly saddening. Nothing they did could stop what was taking his life._

_And they never did find out._

_He smiled weakly at them, raising his hand and placing it on his love's cheek and whispered a soft ''I love you'', before his hand fell back to his side as his eyelids closed, never to be opened again._

_His lover cried, burying his face into his love's still chest._

_His beautiful, lovely partner, was _gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! So, you've seen I've started a new story right? Well, this <em>literally<em> came to me just now. So, i typed it up. ^_^ And sorry for it being so short, but I promise you the next chapter will be up sometime later today(or tomorrow, depending on what time i post it).**

**Anyway, review and no flames please! :)**

_**Next chapter will be posted on December 6th. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi sighed, gazing sadly out the window. The rain poured down and splattered on the windows which - frankly - didn't help his mood much.

It had been roughly 18 months since his lover died. 18 months; 78.266 weeks; 547.863 days; 788,923.149 minutes; 47,335,389 seconds; 4.73354e10 _milliseconds-_

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts as a voice filtered through the wooden object, ''Yugi? Are you okay?''

Yugi sighed, ''Yes, mother, I'm fine.''

He could tell his mother had frowned, ''Honey, are you sure? You've been in there for awhile now...''

Yugi rolled his eyes; sometimes his mother treated him like a little kid, ''Mother, I'm a grown teen - not a child anymore. I'm fine on my own!''

His mother sighed, ''If you say so...''

Footsteps echoed down the hall and down the stairs as his mother left. Yugi sighed for the umpteenth time that day and decided he should relax, even though it would be hard to relax. He flopped down on his bed unceremoniously, throwing an arm over his eyes and just laid there...

_A scream awoke him from his mid-day slumber. Recognizing it as his lover's, he was instantly off the couch and ran to the source of the scream._

_He had gotten to his backyard when he heard a thump. His heart thumped a million times a minute as adrenaline pooled through his veins. His face paled as he saw his lover laying on the ground, unmoving, while something more horrific stood over him._

_It was a man, but, yet it wasn't. He was easily 7 feet tall. He wore a black business suit, but while any other person had a face, he didn't; it was just a white, plain face with no eyes, nose, mouth or ears on it. His arms easily reached his knees, while black tendrils sprouted out his back and were hovering over Yami's still form._

_He didn't even get the time to speak when the mysterious creature disappeared, but the echo of evil laughter lingered in the air..._

Yugi awoke in a start, sweat dripping from his face and down his neck. He remembered that day; the day his lover was ''infected'', as some people say.

That same tall, faceless man still haunted his dreams. But he never knew its name. It was a male, for sure, but he knew nothing other than that.

From what he heard, the creature's name was supposedly the famous Slenderman. The reports from people matched what the man looked like; tall, skinny, faceless, wearing a business suit, and on occasions black tendrils sprouting out of his back.

He was the leader of the – Creepypastas, was it? - of a mansion that know one knew the likes of. But some people would actually become his proxies, saying that ''Slenderman said we could become one of his proxies if I killed you'', or something similar to that.

But what could he want with his lover?

Surely he didn't know about his past – unless, of course, he was around in the ancient times, which he highly doubted – so what else could he want Yami for?

Power?

To become one of his proxies?

Or...

Yugi shivered at that. He'd heard stories of some people actually _becoming _Creepypastas. Could he wanted to kill Yami and make him join their side and cause world destruction? Or, was it for something more?

Yugi knew of the powers Yami possessed. They were strong – strong to the point of nearly being destructive – but no one but him knew of these powers.

Yugi groaned, staring up at the ceiling. He was thinking way to much; the Creepypastas couldn't _possibly _want anything to do with Yami's power.

Could they?

* * *

><p>A figure smirked, eyes glowing red with mischief as he settled his gaze upon the tombstone. Imprinted on it, was exactly what he was looking for:<p>

_Yami Mutou_

_1996 – 2014_

_Loving boyfriend, and a friend to all_

_He will be dearly missed_

A red rose was resting at the bottom of the tombstone. The figure chuckled, before calling out, ''Hey Slendy, I think I found it.''

The same man from Yugi's dream came out the woods, ''Nice job BEN. Now let us hurry before it's too late.''

The other male, BEN, nodded, before both started to dig out the grave of Yami Mutou.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Told ya I would update again today. :)<strong>

**Thanks to those that reviewed. And know you all see why I put this in the mythology crossover section. :3**

**Anyway, hope you guys can review and no flames please! :D (P.S. sorry for the short chapter :-P)**

_**Next chapter will be posted on December 13th. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Na na, na na na, na na  
>I miss you, miss you so bad<br>I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
>I hope you can hear me<br>I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_  
><em>Was the day I found it won't be the same<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

Silent tears fell from his eyes as he stood in front of the grave. What used to be dirt and grass covering up a casket which held his beloved's body, was now nothing more then a whole dug up by some thieves, and an empty casket.

A person who was coming to visit his mother's grave saw the dug up whole, and he contacted the police, who contacted him. Now, he just couldn't believe what had happened as he just stared at the place his beloved used to be...

_Na na na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_  
><em>Goodbye on the hand<em>  
><em>I wish that I could see you again<em>  
><em>I know that I can't<em>

Why didn't he see this coming? Why didn't he stop it?

_Oh  
>I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly <em>

He remembered what happened; but why didn't he stop it? If only...

_The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<br>Oh _

If only...

_I had my wake up  
>Won't you wake up<br>I keep asking why  
>And I can't take it<br>It wasn't fake  
>It happened, you passed by <em>

If only...he had woken up after 'he' infected him. If only...

_Now you are gone, now you are gone  
>There you go, there you go<br>Somewhere I can't bring you back  
>Now you are gone, now you are gone<br>There you go, there you go,  
>Somewhere you're not coming back <em>

If only...he hadn't gone...if only he brought him back. If only...

_The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same no..<br>The day you slipped away  
>Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh... <em>

_Na na, na na na, na na _

If only...he hadn't slipped away..

_I miss you _

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god. I think I made myself cry. T-T I do not own the song Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne. Also, sorry for the short chapter.<strong>

**Please review and no flames please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Chaos: Hello people! *dodges rotten fruit* yeah... Sorry you had to wait so long for the next chapter. I couldn't come up with anything. But... FireWing Pegasus gave a great idea and she even helped me with this chapter! ^^**

**FireWing: Yep! *takes the rotten fruit for my twin***

**Chaos: Thanks ^^ *wipes rotten fruit off you* you know... I thought we'd never finish this chapter...**

**FireWing: Me neither, and you're welcome! ^^**

**Chaos: ^^ shall we start this glorious chapter the readers have been waiting for?**

**FireWing: Yes we shall! *runs out of the room and comes back with BEN tied up* Slave! Do the disclaimer! **

**BEN: *gulps* These two authors own nothing but their ideas. And apparently I'm tied up cuz of what happened last chapter. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>BEN had finished digging up Yami's grave, and, with Slenderman's help, they managed to take out the coffin.<p>

"Hey, look at that! We actually managed to get his body." BEN said, smirking while stretching his back.

Slenderman nods saying, "Now let's get him back to the mansion before someone stumbles upon us."

BEN nods, as they removed Yami's body from his coffin, but unnoticed by them, someone was watching them and had overheard their conversation.

The figure blinked and tilted her head to the side, her red eyes scanning the situation and she flapped her wings flying towards the mansion in the woods to wait for BEN to come back, so that she can get some answers from him.

About 15 minutes later, BEN appeared at the mansion in a flash of pixels, only to get glomped by the figure.

"AH! Heart!" BEN explained as the girl grinned innocently brushing her flame colored hair out of her ruby eyes.

"Hey BEN~" And with that, Heart Burn began dragging BEN upstairs earning a few snickers from the others in the mansion and someone shouted, "YEAH! GO GET A ROOM YOU TWO!"

Heart Burn dragged BEN up to their room and locked the door before turning to him and saying, "Why the fuck were you in the cemetery today?"

BEN started to sweat slightly, "N-no reason." He stuttered.

"I can tell when your lying BEN." Heart Burn says narrowing her eyes, "Tell me the answers. Or do I need to persuade you for the answers~"

BEN turned his head away, "I'm not telling you anything."

Heart Burn smirked a little and crashed her lips onto BEN's lips. BEN gave a little shout of surprise, but didn't push her away.

The kiss broke a few moments later as Heart Burn whispered in BEN's ear, "If you tell me then we can do 'it' tonight~"

BEN blushed deeply and nodded, "F-Fine, even though Slender told me not to tell you."

Heart Burn smiled innocently climbing off BEN letting him leave, "Good, because if that didn't work, I was going to steal your hat for a whole month."

BEN paled saying, "NO STEALING MY HAT! I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING!"

Heart Burn grins and asks, "So, what were you doing in the cemetery?"

BEN sighs and says, "Well, the reason we were there was to steal Yami's body so we could resurrect him and make him Slender's proxy."

HB's eyes widened a little before asking, "But why would you do that? You know that Yami was one of my friends from before I became a CP."

"I don't know Slender's reason. He never told me." BEN said.

Heart Burn sighed and her wings drooped to the ground, "And here I thought I would be able to keep my friends from getting involved in what I do."

"I know Heart, I know." BEN said giving his girlfriend a massage around the wings, causing Heart Burn to let out a blush from her wings being sensitive.

Heart Burn went over to the window, seeing the black starless sky of the Underrealm, and sighs knowing that she is going to have to go and have a chat with certain people if she wants to be able to help Yami and Yugi.

* * *

><p>A girl sighed as she walked down the street. She had long brown hair, green eyes, and tanned skin, and was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it. Her name was Dominique.<p>

"Dammit…" She cursed looking up to the sky thinking.

Yami was one of her friends, and when she heard everything from Yugi, she was upset about what happened to Yami, but that wasn't the only reason. The other reason was that when they were younger, she had a twin named Hashira, and she got killed. The last thing she saw of her twin, was her twin becoming something else, a being with flaming wings, glowing red eyes, flame like hair, and had two bloody sais in her hand before she flew away.

Dominique looked up at the sky saying, "Twin… I miss you… I wish you were here… you'd know what to do."

Unknown to her, Heart Burn happened to be sitting on the roof of the building she was passing by, and heard Dominique talking.

Her red eyes widened as she looked and saw the girl walking near the alley and smirked coming up with an idea.

As Dominique walked by the alley, she was immediately dragged into the darkness of the alley before she could even react to what was happening, but tried to fight back either way, until she heard an all too familiar voice ask, "Wow twin, you attack before even knowing what is going on or who is next to you? Have you forgotten me already?"

Dominique's eyes widened as she looked right into the blood red eyes of Heart Burn and froze up, "T-Twin?"

"Looks like you do recognize me. That's a relief. Sorry for leaving you alone for so long, let's just say I was in a 'murderous' mood and not exactly in the right state of mind for you to be safe near me." Heart Burn said letting her twin go and stretching out her wings popping her back.

"But _how? _You were killed." Dominique asks confused.

Heart Burn chuckled before saying, "I guess you could say I'm like an angel from hell then. After all, if you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a mortal human anymore." and with that, Heart Burn folded her wings to her back and her expression became dark, "Anyway, I came here to find you because, if you haven't already heard, the pharaoh's grave was dug up."

Dominique nodded sadly, "I have."

"Well, I happened to have seen what actually happened. Slenderman had my boyfriend dig up the pharaoh's grave and bring Yami to my world." Heart Burn said gravely letting her wings drop to the ground in shame.

"They what?!" Dominique shouted in rage.

"As I said, they took Yami's body. I thought they learned their lesson after I nearly burned the living room to ashes when I found out Slender had killed Yami." Heart Burn says shrugging her shoulders.

"SLENDERMAN _WHAT?!" _Dominique shouted.

Heart Burn sighs and says, "He is the reason Yami is dead in the first place. I would ask Slendy why he did that, and considering I nearly burned down the living room out of anger, I don't know why, but after a while, we learn to just not question some of his motives."

"I swear the next time I see him..." Dominique started, clenching her fists in a strangling motion.

"Twin, even you can't kill an immortal who has been around for only he knows how long, even you know that. The most we can do is figure out what he is planning, and if needed, stop it." Heart Burn says folding her wings to her back.

Dominique sighed, calming herself, "I guess you're right... But shouldn't we tell Yugi?"

"Yeah, and if you ever need my help twin, lets just say I got inside knowledge." Heart Burn said smirking.

Dominique nodded, also with a smirk.

"Now let's go meet up with Yugi, and hope no one starts freaking out since I'm technically 'dead' by what everyone knows." Heart Burn says running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah... rather not cause mayhem." Dominique says.

"So, I'll just stay out of sight until I think I'll be needed." Heart Burn flapped her wings.

"OK."

* * *

><p><strong>FireWing: *grinning and typing this up instead of doing math stuff*<strong>

**Chaos: The wonders :3**

**FireWing: *nods***

**BEN: Please review *grinning about what I'm going to get from Heart Burn later***

**Chaos: *face palms***

**FireWing: Now to work on chapter 5 when we have the time! :D**

**Yami: *shivering* p-please r-review s-so I w-won't g-get t-tortured even m-more by t-the c-crazy a-authors...**

**FireWing: *giggles***

**BEN: But I already told the mortals to review! DX **


End file.
